Pure Infatuation
by Maddie McDaniel
Summary: Spencer is having a hard time accepting her feelings for Ashley but when a lockdown threatens their lives, will the truth really come out? Will Ashley feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

She made me feel things that I've never felt before. I longed to be in her presence, not even being on the phone with each other was enough to satisfy my want for her. I just had to be with her. Sure she drove me completely mental sometimes, she was always worth it. I have never felt this way about anyone, much less a woman. How could I possibly be gay, it just can't be. I know she is gay though, she made that perfectly clear the first day we met.

_**Flashback:**_

__**I'm having such a great time with Ashley. She's so spunky and fun, so confident and sure of herself. There is something different about her though and I can't quite put my finger on it. We were talking about boys because she asked if I left one back in Ohio. When I said "no" she seemed disturbingly thrilled but that quickly changed to a "deer in the headlight" look when I asked her the same question. She went on about how guys are such a pain and that we, as girls, have to sit there and listen to their bull and pretend to care. I laid back a bit on her bed, propping my head on my hand and facing her. When her tirade on men was over, she flopped back on her bed next to me and said "Thank God they are not the only choice." All of the sudden there was this jolt that ran through my entire body that seemed to originate from my left hand. I looked down at my hand to see Ashley's beautiful, tanned, nail-painted hand rested upon my own, as if it were second nature.~**

_**End Flashback**_

I tried not hanging out with her for a while because I thought it was an influence thing. I joined the cheer squad again in hopes that their heterosexual qualities would rub off on me and that I would be fine. On the contrary, I found myself checking them out in the locker room, just like Ashley said happened to her. I found myself always thinking about Ashley, things I did with her, places we went, thinking about calling her but knowing that I shouldn't. It had been about four weeks since I had even seen her, she had not been in school nor had she called me.

I walked past her locker today and she was actually there for a change. I was so horribly tempted to sop by her and give her a big hug because I missed her but I made myself keep on going. I didn't know what to think of all of this and I needed time to figure it all out. I was nearly around the corner when I heard it.

"Spencer! Hey Spencer!"

Ashley was calling me, I was almost out of her sight and she got me. I couldn't decide if I was mad or happy though. I really did miss her a lot. I really do care about her, no matter what. I just couldn't come to terms with the fact that I might be gay. Honestly, how does one come to terms with something like that.

"Hey Ash, where the hell have you been?"

"Oh, I went to New York to spend some time with my dad."

"Your dad? I thought you said he lived here in LA. Somewhere on the strip or something."

"Yeah, he does but he's been spending a lot of time in New York because some designer is using him for inspiration for a new line that she's naming after him... Yeah something like that. Anyways, she needed female design ideas and what not so my dad decided to fly me out there for a while to help out with this new line."

"Oh wow chica, that's awesome! Why didn't you tell me? I was kinda worried."

"I'm sorry Spence, I really missed you though."

She touched my bare shoulder and ran her hand down my arm, it gave me chills, she knew it did. Sometimes I wondered if she actually already knew how I felt for her but just didn't say anything.

"Oh Ash, I missed you too. Things have been crazy around here since you left."

"What the hell? I was only gone for four weeks!"

"Well, Madison talked me into rejoining the cheer squad, Aiden and I went out a couple times, and Glen had a guy from Duke and ULV offer him some fancy ass car if he promised to play for them."

"Wow, I guess I did miss a lot."

"Yep, you sure did girlie."

"So... you and Aiden huh? Guess I should've seen it coming."

"Aiden is a sweetheart but he's not really my type. Actually, Ash that's kinda something I need to talk to you about."

_Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding_

"Crap that's the tardy bell, I can't be late to class on my first day back, the last thing I need is to get kicked out right now. Can we talk later Spence?"

"Umm... Yeah... Sure... I guess... Talk to you later."

And with that she gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek and she ran off to class. That is the first time I've ever seen Ashley run to class. Is it the apocalypse or is something funky happening around here. I gotta find out.


	2. Inner Monologue of Ashley Davies

Ashley POV

I was really hoping that being away from Spencer for all of that time would make my feelings for her go away. I couldn't stay in New York forever though. My dad was only there for a flippin' week. Thankfully he let me stay in the flat for a few extra weeks so I could sort things out. Unfortuantely, four weeks was just not enough time to sort out my feelings for Spencer in my head. I was falling for her. I have never fallen for a girl like I'm falling for her. She's so smart, so beautiful, and so naïve. She's so damn perfect.

I arrived back in LA with all of this still on my mind, I had made no head way since I left. I have no clue how to deal with this, I didn't even feel this much for Aiden when we were together... and I was pregnant. I'm so lost, I have no idea what to do. I don't even have anyone to talk to about all of this. Normally I would go to Spencer since her and I had become such good friends but since its about her, probably not the best idea.

Okay, last internal pissed-off-ness that I'm going to internally mention here... How do I even feel all of this? I have never, EVER cared this much about anything. I never over think things like I am now. I never develop feelings, it's always been just sex. And I never, ever worried about the consequences of my actions towards someone I was attracted to. What on earth is this world coming to?

Okay so now I'm at school, shuffling through my locker looking for my notebook. I find what I'm looking for, still frustrated that I cannot get Spencer off of my mind, I look up and there she is. Long brownish blonde hair that flowed to the middle of her back and swaying hips that made me soon. Oh how I longed to hold those hips as I kissed those beautiful, plump, pink lips, slowly moving my hands to that perfect ass that moved just right with every step she took.

Holy crap, Ashley control yourself.

"Spencer! Hey Spencer!"

Oh how did I miss that beautiful woman.

"Hey Ash, where the hell have you been?"

"Oh, I went to New York to spend some time with my dad."

"Your dad? I thought you said he lived here in LA. Somewhere on the strip or something."

"Yeah, he does but he's been spending a lot of time in New York because some designer is using him for inspiration for a new line that she's naming after him... Yeah something like that. Anyways, she needed female design ideas and what not so my dad decided to fly me out there for a while to help out with this new line."

"Oh wow chica, that's awesome! Why didn't you tell me? I was kinda worried."

"I'm sorry Spence, I really missed you though."

I touched her shoulder, bare skin beneath my finger tips. I knew this would make her shiver, maybe she'd realize what she meant to me by how I acted with her. But did I want her to know, I wasn't even sure what I wanted. All I ever did was hook up, did I want a real relationship again? After Aiden I swore I would never put myself through that again.

"Oh Ash, I missed you too. Things have been crazy around here since you left."

"What the hell? I was only gone for four weeks!"

"Well, Madison talked me into rejoining the cheer squad, Aiden and I went out a couple times, and Glen had a guy from Duke and ULV offer him some fancy ass car if he promised to play for them."

"Wow, I guess I did miss a lot."

"Yep, you sure did girlie."

"So... you and Aiden huh? Guess I should've seen it coming."

"Aiden is a sweetheart but he's not really my type. Actually, Ash that's kinda something I need to talk to you about."

_Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding_

"Crap that's the tardy bell, I can't be late to class on my first day back, the last thing I need is to get kicked out right now. Can we talk later Spence?"

"Umm... Yeah... Sure... I guess... Talk to you later."

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, like I always do, and away I went; running to class. I'm Ashley Davies, I do not run to class. I do not run anywhere except to work out, and I rarely do that. What's going on with me? I'm leaving the state, running to class, what's next, actually paying attention in class.

Shit I spoke/thought wayyyy too soon!

Here I sit in English class, we're analyzing a story today called "Sonny's Blues." I'm actually interested too. What an interesting story. Sonny's past is so dark and through the eyes of the narrator, he overcomes his past trysts and becomes a new man, one he can be proud of. Such a courageous character.

Now I'm at home, still thinking about that damn story. Why did it stick with me so... OHHHHH yep I got it now. I'm Sonny. Time to fix things. Eh, not today, maybe tomorrow.

I changed my clothes, did my hair, and hopped in the convertible, well on my way to my own personal hotspot, Gray. I walked in and the always sexy bartender, Kym, had my favorite drink sitting on the bar for my when I got there. Gotta love my UV Blue and Sprite on the rocks.

After I had downed 4 or 5 drinks I turned my attention to the dance floor, spotting an old flame right away. Sadie and I had an interesting history to say the least. She and I met here probably a year ago; we hooked up a few times. She got real clingy and I wasn't diggin' it anymore. I got out of that one as soon as possible and found me a new flame, or three.

Tonight was different though. Tonight I was horny and she was there...


End file.
